Niebla Roja
|birth_place=Torreón, Coahuila, Mexico |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed=Gómez Palacio, Durango, Mexico |trainer=Gran Cochisse Satánico |debut= |retired= }} Niebla Roja (March 20, 1986) is the ring name of a Mexican Luchador Enmascarado, or masked professional wrestler, currently working for the Mexican wrestling promotion Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL). Niebla Roja's real name is Sergio Raymundo Chávez Velasco, which was revealed when he lost his mask on September 17, 2017 to Gran Guerrero. Niebla Roja was part of a group called Los Ángeles Celestiales ("The Celestial Angels") alongside his brother Ángel de Oro and Ángel Azteca, Jr., and Los Guerreros Laguneros as a rudo. The name Ángel de Plata is Spanish for "Angel of Silver" or "Silver Angel". Professional wrestling career Niebla Roja and his brother Ángel de Oro are the sons of professional wrestler Apolo Chávez and grew up idolizing their father. The wrestler who would later be known as Ángel de Plata made his professional wrestling debut under the name Guerrero Inca (Incan Warrior) and wrestled locally in the Gómez Palacio, Durango. He also wrestled a few shows for International Wrestling Revolution Group (IWRG) but broke his arm before he could make much progress in the company. In Durango he feuded with his younger brother, in a feud that was so well received by the crowd that both his brother and he received an invitation to train at Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre's (CMLL) wrestling school in Guadalajara, Jalisco. WHen he went to Guadalajara to train under Gran Cochisse and El Satánico he changed his ring character to Ángel de Plata, to complement his brothers ring character. The duo made their CMLL debut on July 4, 2008 wrestling as a team dubbed Los Angeles Celestiales ("The Celestial Angels") The duo was made into a trio when they were joined by Ángel Azteca, Jr. who used a similar "Angel inspired" ring character. Los Angeles Celestiales worked low card matches throughout 2008 and into 2009, gaining valuable ring experience along the way. On April 7, 2009 Ángel de Plata participated in a 10-man Torneo Cibernetico for the vacant CMLL World Super Lightweight Championship. The other participants included Ángel Azteca Jr., Rey Cometa, Pegasso, Tiger Kid, Pólvora, Inquisidor, Super Comando, Angel de Oro and eventual winner Mascara Dorada. In the fall of 2009 Ángel de Plata participated in the 2009 Gran Alternativa tournament, a tournament where an experienced wrestler teams up with a newcomer. Ángel de Plata teamed up with Héctor Garza and together they defeated Averno and Pólvora in the first round, before losing to eventual tournament winners La Ola Amarilla ("The Yellow Wave"; Naito and Okumura). In late 2009 Los Ángeles Celestiales participated in a tournament to crown new Mexican National Trios Champion. The team lost in the first round to Los Cancerberos del Infierno (Virus, Pólvora and Euforia. Following the tournament loss Los Ángeles Celestiales and Los Cancerberos del Infierno have developed a rivalry between the two groups, facing off on various CMLL shows, including their Friday night CMLL Super Viernes show. On the January 15, 2010 Super Viernes Ángel de Plata lost a Lighting match to Raziel, one of the members of Los Cancerberos del Infierno, continuing the building storyline between the two factions. Ángel de Plata was one of 12 men who put their mask on the line as part of a 12-man steel cage match in the main event of the 2010 Infierno en el Ring. During the match he tricked his brother Ángel de Oro in order to escape the match. In the end Ángel de Oro defeated Fabián el Gitano in the Lucha de Apueta (bet match) portion of the match to unmask him. Following the match Ángel de Plata returned to the ring to celebrate with his brother, showing that there were no hard feelings over Ángel de Plata's tactics during the match. Championships and accomplishments [[Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre|'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre']] * CMLL World Trios Championship (1 time) with Ultimo Guerrero and Euforia * CMLL World Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) External links * Profile * Profile * Profile Category:1986 births Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:2008 debuts Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre current roster Category:Lucha Libre Azteca alumni Category:Profesionales de la Lucha Libre Mexicana alumni Category:Living people Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:Alianza Nacional de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Lucha Libre Elite alumni Category:Promociones Juniors alumni Category:Spartan Wrestling Group alumni Category:The Crash alumni